User talk:Piglet98
Archive: 1 and 2 ---- Archive I have done it for you~ Also, you're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Wedding Hi there you are invited to kariyamasaki12 and ichino and aoyama wedding be there at 6pm your time Thank you Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Pigley~San emma trying to be a joker trying to say that type of stuff q.q ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 05:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry it was a joke but i thought kariya said she wants to marry them sorry i was wrong Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hey pigley~san hope to see you on chat tomorrow ^^ for our rp :) ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 11:40, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Oh mate where do I start? Me and my friends ended up mistaking trees as Slenderman xD Anyway, Im on the chat now~ ❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Im going on the chat now~ See you soon~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey pigley~san will be on chat around 2:30pm or 3:30pm~ see ya soon~! ' '''Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 03:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey pigley-san ill be on chat but i arent sure what time since i have a match at 6:30pm hope to see you on after. ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 05:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay Im going on now~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Chat~ Hey Pigley, Im on the chat now, hope to see you soon~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley, Im going out to dinner with some cousins so I'll probably be on the chat around 8-8:30pm, see ya then~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Im back~ Going on the chat now~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey Pigley, just messaging you to say that my internet has been really baka today, so if I don't come on tonight you know why - but if I do, it's going to be around 7pm~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Chat bug~! Hey pigley-san btw is ur chat bugged aswell cause for some reason i cant get back on chat q.q ' '''Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 11:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey hope to see you soon on the chat~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Have to go Hey sorry I have to go, just leaving the message since you went offline. See you tomorrow~ '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png It's okay, I had to go to bed anyway ^^" '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Chat tonight~! Hey Pigley~san just letting you know ill be on phone tonight from 5:40-8:30 so i hope u dont mind me entering and exiting at times. ' '''Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 00:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Okay Im going on the chat now~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hai~ Im going on the chat now~ :3 '❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Hey pigley~san i have to go out to a indoor soccer match see ya when i get back ~! ' '''Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ''' 07:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC)